Changes
by indy001
Summary: So he came to a decision. He was going to grow up and get his life back together and only then would he try to get her back. Only when he knew he deserved her.He just hoped that she would be patient enough to wait for him.


Changes

California wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. At first Jess was a bit reluctant to enter a place where the sun always shines and everyone lives in a pair of board shorts, but he had grown to tolerate it, appreciate it even, sure the fact that everyone is friends with everyone disgusts him to no end, but how was that any different from Stars Hollow? Venice was like New York compared to lollypop land.

He had been in California for almost three months now and bearing in mind how screwed up his entire life has been, it was almost like he was living THE life.

The kind where you only see in the movies and everything is perfect all of the time. Jimmy had let him stay with them, only because Sasha practically forced him. It was kind of nice to be around people who really loved one another. Jimmy, Sasha and Lilly were like a real family. They had their problems but they still managed to stay close, even during the hardest times.

It was refreshing. Like happiness truly did exist. He had grown up with Liz and whatever scumbag she was seeing at the time, so he had never been around people who could handle being in the same room without screaming or throwing inanimate objects across the room.

He had gotten a part time job at the book café on the boardwalk and had actually met some pretty cool people. His boss Craig had just bought the business from a really old couple who were retiring. He had gone from being a university dropout to owning a very successful company in a manner of years. And Colin and Finn were decent enough guys. Colin was your typical spoilt rich brat but could hold a pretty profound argument on literature when need be and Finn was the hilarious, Australian drunk party animal that could always make him laugh, no matter where he was. They both worked with him at Boardwalk café and he got on well with Jimmy, Sasha and Lilly although after three months he still found it strange that a nine year old sits in a closet all day and reads in the dark.

He had called Luke and apologized for being a complete jerk towards him and the rest of that freak town and was currently paying him back for all of those pranks he pulled when he fist moved to stars hollow, including the catastrophe that was Kyle's party. He and Luke were on pretty good terms now and he even called Liz to see how she was doing. She was good. For Liz that is.

Everything in his life was going pretty well compared to three months ago. He had fixed everything in his life.

Except one thing. Probably one of the most important things in his entire existence.

Rory.

The last time he saw her was just after that incident at Kyle's party. He had been stupid enough to try something with her when he knew she wasn't ready for that step yet. After she refused, he got angry at her for; even he had no idea why he was so mad. She ran out of the room sobbing and he went after her to apologize to see her crying into HIS arms. Ofcourse Bag Boy otherwise known as Dean just had to be there to screw things up with him and Rory, yet again. After the fight, he walked away. Ignoring Rory yelling for him to come back.

What he wouldn't do to take it all back and go back to that night of her tour of Yale. It was the beginning of their relationship and everything was going great. He promised himself that he would be different for Rory and not screw this opportunity up, but then everything in his life got so messed up. He was failing school, fighting with Luke and keeping an eye out on Dean who was trying to get Rory back. And he did what he knew in the back of his mind he was going to do all along.

He broke her heart.

He had called her on more than one occasion but chickened out when he heard the sound of her innocent voice on the other end.

So he came to a decision. He was going to grow up and get his life back together and _only_ then would he try to get her back. _Only_ when he knew he deserved her.

He just hoped that she would be patient enough to wait for him.


End file.
